


Raise the Main Mast

by Vixvox



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixvox/pseuds/Vixvox
Summary: The start of an encounter between a lovely pirate captain and a beautiful girl-cock.
Kudos: 2





	Raise the Main Mast

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experiment in writing erotica with flash fiction (500 words or less). Be the first to read this story and more on my patreon at www.patreon.com/vixvox

Fiona was pleased to see how rock hard her companion for the evening was. But how could anyone resist the pirate as she rubbed the woman’s beautiful she-cock between her ass cheeks.

Fiona knew full well that she was playing a dangerous game. Teasing the tall powerfully built women was only going to get her bent over and fucked. But perhaps that’s what she wanted and all this teasing was just a preamble for the long night of sex that lay ahead.

The red-headed woman groaned in anticipation and clapped her hands on Fiona’s hips. Fiona looked over her shoulder and smiled with green-painted lips. She sighed as the bull of a woman forced her hips up and down to make that girl-cock slap down on her shapely ass.

“Ye like me arse don’t ye?” Fiona said. “Try and be patient fer a little longer. I be swearin’ I will make it worth it.”

Fiona felt the woman’s fingers clench tighter around her hips. The pirate gazed deep into the other woman’s eyes and offered a lustful wink. Her green hair framed her face in a the warm light through the ship’s porthole illuminating the playful curl of her smile. She slowly spoke a single word as she tiptoed two fingers up her breasts.

“Please.” Fiona said as she raised her fingers to her lips and sucked them.

The woman realized what Fiona implied and released her hips. Fiona cackled as she slipped off the shorter woman’s lap and whirled around sinking to her knees.

Fiona slapped her palms down on the woman’s knees then curled her fingers down. Her nails pinched the woman’s flesh, creating half-moons along her sun-reddened skin. As she leaned forward to kiss the woman’s large wrinkled nuts, she dragged the nails up along her lover’s thighs tracing sensations along that flesh.

Fiona rolled her head back and dragged her tongue along the underside of the woman’s cock. Her wet hot tip tracing one particularly thick pulsing vein. She made a lewd hiss as drool and spit ran down the shaft then gazed into her lover’s eyes to offer a wink.

“How do ye want me?” Fiona said with a smirk.

The other woman grasped Fiona by the hair and jerked her up so her lips could reach the tip of her thick hard shaft. Fiona smiled wickedly and opened her mouth wide. She lowered her head down on that throbbing dick, then grunted as she painted every inch with her sweeping tongue while forcing more and more of that meat down her gullet.

Got ye where I want ye, Fiona thought.


End file.
